S.W.A.R.M
created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|attributes = * * * * (Swarmbots only) * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 15.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 26 (Energy Rockets) 15 (Swarmbots)|fire_rate = 50|capacity = 3/9|mobility = 95|accuracy = Moderate|range = Medium|theme = Futuristic/Sci-Fi themed|cost = 210 |level_required = Level 27}}The S.W.A.R.M X2 '''(Russian: '''Pой X2) is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 15.5.0 Black Market update. Appearance It has a grey skeletal stock with cyrillic letters saying "Разработчики пьют слишком много" printed on the side of the stock. It also features an orange cheek rest. The body is mainly grey/black, it has the word "Pой" (Swarm) printed on the middle of the receiver, and "Собственность правительства России" (Property of the Government of Russia) printed on the bottom. Underneath the weapon features a grey/black pistol grip with a grey trigger, and a large cubic magazine. On top of the body is a black 4x scope mounted on orange rails. The front of the weapon features a grey barrel, with orange teeth. When fired, it launches a bright orange energy projectile containing multiple red nanobots. Upon detonating, the swarm of bots will release, which will home on the nearest enemy. The projectile can be detonated mid flight by pressing the the fire button again. Strategy It deals high damage, and has a average fire rate, low ammo capacity, and decent mobility. It's Swarmbots deal moderate damage, and are slightly faster than the average player. It can kill with 5 swarms. Tips * It is a two shot kill when the enemy is within the radius of the explosion. ** Furthermore, it's a one shot kill if the rocket directly hits the target to the head. * Use at against group of enemies. Try to fire in the middle of enemies in order to release the swarm of nanobots behind them. * The weapon is not viable for Rocket Jumping since it has a slow fire rate and low ammo capacity. * It has travel time, so compensate the distance by aiming in front of users as they move. * It is effective at medium ranges, use the scope when firing at longer distances. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. * If the rocket misses its target, try detonating it mid flight in order to either hit the user or get the nano swarm to chase the player. * It has a low ammo capacity, so it is ill-advised to spam the weapon since it has a Swarmbot cap. * Use the Swarmbots to guard entrances. At the doorways when enemies are near. * The Swarmbots are effective at area denial as it forces enemies to move away from the area, such as the hallway in Silent School or the capture points in Flag Capture. * Due to its mobility, try equipping a high mobility Melee weapon such as the Dark Force Saber or Katana when moving. * When out of ammo, equip a Primary weapon when caught in the middle of battle. * Be wary of the 0.5 second delay after the weapon has been fired. * It is not advised to use this in Block Crash as the low mobility and ammo capacity can make later stages of the game difficult and the Swarmbots only home on the blocks nearest to the explosion. Counters * Pick off users at long range. * Shotguns and other Area Damage weapons can quickly kill users. * Attack its users while they are vulnerable. Like while they are reloading or standing still. * Avoid getting hit by the rockets by strafing and moving. Furthermore, back off from the user and attack the user at medium range. * Use a Smoke Grenade when retreating from the Swarmbots. A player can also use it at the user to prevent the user the Swarmbots from homing on them. * Flank around users and quickly kill them with a Melee weapon. * Its mobility leaves users vulnerable from quicker players, use this weakness by doing hit-and-run attacks on the user. * Suppress users from cover with a fast firing weapon such as the Laser Minigun or a machine gun such as the Hero. * Use a more mobile Heavy weapon such as the Anti-Gravity Blaster to outmaneuver users. Attributes * Rockets * Area Damage * 4x Zoom * 'Homing Missile: '''When the projectile explodes, it releases a swarm of nanobots that will home onto the nearest enemy. * '''Manual Detonator: '''Detonates the projectile prematurely by pressing the fire button. ''Note 1: Only a maximum of 3 Swarmbot swarms can be present. Note 2: There is a 0.5 second delay between firing and detonating. Upgrades N/A Theme Futuristic/Sci-Fi themed Supported Maps * Mafia Cottage * Silent School Weapon Setups Due to its low ammo capacity, equip a Primary weapon when reloading. Trivia * The words "Разработчики пьют слишком много" means "The devs drink too much". This is a reference to the ongoing joke in the community that the game's current criticism was due to the developers drinking too much vodka; as the company was based in Russia. * According to its weapon file, it was a prototype weapon in developed by the Russian Government as an anti-personnel/anti-armor hybrid rocket launcher that pierces through armor by creating a high-temperature explosion that melts armor, then swarms the occupants inside. ** However, it was stolen after black market investors bribe the officials of the project. * In the 15.5.1 update, its capacity and fire rate were nerfed. External Links * Scope - Xan * Pistol Grip - Epicsunrise Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Homing Missile Category:Manual Detonator Category:Themed